1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to pressure transducers and to methods and apparatus for handling a compatible solution relative to the circulatory system of a living organism with the aid of a catheter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The design and operation of equipment for handling a compatible solution relative to the circulatory system of a living organism shares with the design and operation of liquid pressure transducing devices a concern over the removal of air bubbles from the compatible solution or other liquid. In particular, air bubbles are desired to be kept out of the circulatory system of living organisms. In the case of pressure signal transducing or transferring equipment, the compressible nature of air bubbles diminishes and otherwise degrades the signal. Yet, air bubbles inside liquid-receiving cavities, because of surface tension and other effects, tend to resist externally induced attempts at their removal.